


Love Making

by hoeshihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeshihoon/pseuds/hoeshihoon
Summary: Soonyoung hates calling it sex. He likes to call it love making because he’s doing it with Jihoon. The person he loves.





	Love Making

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Soonyoung called out while biting his bottom lip, looking seductively at the black haired man who just entered their shared bedroom. “Hey baby,” the man answered back, looking at Soonyoung while slowly untying his necktie.

 

 

 

 _Soonyoung is indeed beautiful._ The man thought. He’s wearing an oversized white shirt who looked cute on him.

 

 

 

The man made his way to the couch near their bed. He’s exhausted and tired from all the work he was obliged to do. He closed his eyes, elbow on his forehead when suddenly, his beautiful Soonyoung sat on his lap. “Stressed?” Soonyoung whispered, both hands resting on the man’s chest. He opened his eyes to meet the older’s gaze and smiled when he saw his boyfriend smiling softly at him. “Very very stressed.” he replied as he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist.

 

 

 

“Jihoon, don’t overwork yourself. You always come home tired and you don’t eat regularly. I’m concered, Ji. Think about your health,” Soonyoung said, concerned. Jihoon only nodded at this, still looking at Soonyoung.

 

 

 

“You’re so pretty,” Jihoon suddenly blurted out which made Soonyoung blush madly. He lightly smacked Jihoon on his chest which resulted the latter to chuckle. “I missed you. Give me a kiss,” Soonyoung pouted.

 

 

 

Jihoon leaned in, kissing Soonyoung’s lips softly. “I love you baby,” he said and pulled away. “I love you, too,” Soonyoung pecked his lips and smiled.

 

 

 

Soonyoung stood up to get Jihoon some new clothes to wear but was stopped when the black haired male held his wrist. “I’m going to get you some clothes so you can change.” Soonyoung said and smiled at Jihoon.

 

 

 

Jihoon stood up and latched his left arm around Soonyoung’s waist. He started kissing him on his collarbones up on the side of his neck. “I love you,” he whispered, his voice deep which caused Soonyoung to _moan_. “I love you,” Jihoon says it again and began sucking and biting the latter’s soft skin. Soonyoung whined for more as he placed his hands on either side of Jihoon’s shoulders.

 

 

 

“T-Touch me, mhm _please_ ,” said Soonyoung, tilting his head to give Jihoon more access. Jihoon continued to leave hickeys on his neck, and of course, on his collarbones, also on his jaw. His hands trailing down the taller’s hips.

 

 

 

And Soonyoung kept on moaning and whining for _more_.

 

 

 

Jihoon _loved_ how submissive Soonyoung is when it comes to _this_.

 

 

 

Well, he’s _always_ submissive.

 

 

 

But **_only_** to Jihoon.

 

 

 

“Whose baby boy are you?” Jihoon whispered in Soonyoung’s ears. His hands traveling down Soonyoung’s milky white thighs. “Y-Yours mmhm,” Soonyoung moaned out.

 

 

 

Jihoon kissed him on his cheek, down again to his neck, licking his adam’s apple in the process while he moans Jihoon’s name. He loved how Jihoon’s lips felt on his soft skin. He loved being controlled by Jihoon. He loved how Jihoon thrusts his cock inside him.

 

 

 

“Hmm? What?” Jihoon repeats as if he didn’t hear what Soonyoung answered.

 

 

 

Soonyoung didn’t answer so Jihoon gave him a smack on the ass. “Answer me,” he whispered in Soonyoung’s ear. The latter gulped at the black haired man’s voice. It was so deep and sexy. Very sexy. “Y-Yours... d-daddy— oh f-fuck _wait_. J-Jihoon—!” Jihoon almost came at the sound Soonyoung was making. “D-Daddy, your v-voice... _so_ _s-so_ hot,” Soonyoung stuttered as he gripped at the collar of Jihoon’s polo and pulled him in a hot, sloppy kiss.

 

 

 

Their kiss was so so messy. Soonyoung was pulling him and they were walking until Soonyoung’s back hit the wall. Jihoon placed his left arm beside Soonyoung’s head, his right on the taller’s thigh. Trailing his hand from Soonyoung’s thigh up to his ass, he pulled away and smirked, “I see you _aren’t_ wearing _anything_ in here,” he teased and gave a squeeze on the blushing boy’s ass. “Shut up~!” He giggled shortly and bit his lower lip, his fingers entangled in Jihoon’s black locks. “I sat on your lap earlier and you didn’t even notice it,” he rolled his eyes playfully, his right hand making its way to Jihoon’s lips.

 

 

 

“Your lips, they’re beautiful,” Soonyoung whispered as he lets his fingers brush against Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon smiled and pulled him in a kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate not until Jihoon slid his tongue inside Soonyoung’s mouth. The latter moaned when Jihoon sucked his tongue while his hands still on his ass.

 

 

 

Jihoon pulled away which made Soonyoung whimper.

 

 

 

“Daddy~?” Soonyoung whispered, his hands travelling down to Jihoon’s polo. He started unbottoning Jihoon’s polo while smiling innocently. “Hm?”

 

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

“I love you more, sweetheart.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“F-Fuck— S-Soonyoung!” Jihoon couldn’t think straight. With Soonyoung licking and sucking the base of his shaft. And the way Soonyoung bob his head up and down.

 

 

 

It was _fucking_ pleasurable.

 

 

 

Jihoon’s hands made their way to Soonyoung’s dark brown locks, moaning and groaning in the process. He unconciously bucked his hips which made Soonyoung to choke and to release his cock with a loud pop.

 

 

 

“ _Why the fuck_ did you stop?” Jihoon growled, eyes closed in frustration. Soonyoung pouted. He thought Jihoon was disappointed from what he did.

 

 

 

That’s what he thought.

 

 

 

And the _heck_ was he right.

 

 

 

“Come here.” Jihoon demmanded, his hard and angry cock visible to his baby’s sight. Soonyoung obliged and sat on his lap. He bit his lip when he felt his lover’s hard member on his ass. “Your mouth _on_ my cock feels so good and _you_ know that,” Jihoon whispered right on his ear. “And you also know _how_ it feels when I have my dick _inside_ your little hole.”

 

 

 

Soonyoung let out a quiet moan when Jihoon pressed his body closer to him. “ _Just_ fuck me already, Ji—”

 

 

 

“Come again?”

 

 

 

“Just fuck me already. _P-Please_!”

 

 

 

Jihoon gritted his teeth when Soonyoung said those words. The older was near to tearing up so he kissed him on the lips passionately.

 

 

 

He loves _him_. He loves _his_ Kwon Soonyoung.

 

 

 

And _no one_ owns him _but_ Lee Jihoon.

 

 

 

He’s Jihoon’s. He’s _only for_ Lee Jihoon.

 

 

 

“Daddy, p-please— oh fuck shit!”

 

 

 

Soonyoung was indeed shocked when Jihoon suddenly pushed him to lay down on the bed. Not even bothering to prep the older, Jihoon already slammed his hard junior inside Soonyoung’s tight hole.

 

 

 

“AH! J-JI— OH GOD!” Soonyoung screamed in pure pleasure. His hands on either side of Jihoon’s shoulders and dug his fingers on it, leaving moon shaped marks. “You left me with no choice.” Jihoon chuckled before slowly pulling out. He kissed the older on his forehead before pushing back into him.

 

 

 

Soonyoung’s back arched. “J-Ji— gah— continue t-to... move~!” He moaned lewdly. Jihoon then started thrusting back and forth. He lowered his head onto Soonyoung’s neck and began kissing, licking, and sucking his soft milky skin. “I-It hurts... J-Ji...” Soonyoung started to tear up. The feeling of Jihoon’s cock inside him feels good yet painful.

 

 

 

“Shush, _Princess_. It’s okay.” Jihoon said, his voice comforting the older. He kissed the other’s cheeks to calm him down. Which, fortunately worked.

 

 

 

The sound of moans, groans, and grunts filled the four cornered room. Soonyoung was gripping on the sheets real tight. He was biting his lower lip, with his cheeks stained with dried tears. While Jihoon. He was thrusting inside his lover mercilessly. Hard and fast.

 

 

 

Both of them, in pure ecstasy. Both of them loving the feeling of being able to feel each other’s warmth.

 

 

 

“I-I’m close~! aaaah~!” Soonyoung moaned at the weird feeling of something in his stomach. He’s about to come so when Jihoon thrusted in him, he came while moaning loudly. The thick white substance on his and Jihoon’s stomach.

 

 

 

Another thrust made Jihoon come inside Soonyoung. He chuckled and kissed the latter on the lips before pulling out. He laid down beside Soonyoung, not even bothering to clean their mess. After regaining his breath, he snaked his arm around Soonyoung which made the latter whimper. “After work sex. That was awesome and you were fucking hot.” Jihoon whispered.

 

 

 

Soonyoung scoffed before answering, “It’s called love making not just sex you asshole!”

 

 

 

And oh. I forgot to mention. Soonyoung hates calling it sex. He likes to call it love making because he’s doing it with Jihoon.

 

 

 

The _person_ he loves.

 

 

 

“I love you, Jihoon.”

 

 

 

“I love you too, Soonyoung.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol. this was my first time posting here and i hope you liked it. excuse my wrong ass grammar because english is not my first language. HAVE A GOOD DAY !!! spread love not hate!! we need world peace. see you on my next post! thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> follow me on twitter !! @1996soonhoon


End file.
